


when the sun sets on our empire

by coldwarqueer



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Body Worship, Feminization, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwarqueer/pseuds/coldwarqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thought you’d be home sooner than this.” Felix looked bored. He uncrossed his legs, and then recrossed them the other way. Locus followed the contours of Felix’s body, the ruffles of a new dress hiking over his thigh to show his new garters. “I’ve been up for hours, you fuck.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the sun sets on our empire

Being “in the mood” was a fickle state of being for Locus.

After a particularly grueling day of being ordered around by clients he hated, called numerous names (most of which included “dog”), paid the absolutely minimum they could get away with without him threatening physical violence, Locus was definitely not “in the mood.” There wasn’t a lot that could get him “in the mood” and he didn’t particularly feel like being “in the mood.”

Locus opened the door to his apartment expecting to find his partner on the couch, passed out drunk. It was late and he was exhausted, and he didn’t particularly care to carry Felix to bed like he so often did.

“Felix...” The words faded in his throat as he saw his partner sitting in the laz-e chair sideways, legs propped up on the arm. Locus’ eyes turned to Felix’s legs, thick with muscle and toned skin beneath silk stockings. 

“Thought you’d be home sooner than this.” Felix looked bored. He uncrossed his legs, and then recrossed them the other way. Locus followed the contours of Felix’s body, the ruffles of a new dress hiking over his thigh to show his new garters. “I’ve been up for hours, you fuck.”

“You could have gone to sleep,” Locus rumbled, shoulders shifting as he rolled back and took stock of the situation. Felix looked tired, though he still retained the allure of trying to lead Locus into bed. The pink dress clung to his form in places that looked uncomfortable for a man. Locus took a step towards Felix, watched his partner eye him from his comfortable lounging. 

“Could have.” Felix folded his hands between his legs, touching the silk stockings and sliding his palms over his thighs. Locus watched him trace the patterns in the fabric with the tips of his fingers. “I thought you might like to see my new clothes.”

“They are new, aren’t they?” Locus nodded along with Felix’s words, his steps measured. He knocked the heels of his boots together, loosening the dirt from his soles. He halted in front of the chair, leaning over Felix, waiting.

“I get all dressed up and everything, and you don’t even notice how nice my new underwear is.”

Locus glanced underneath the hem of Felix’s dress. He could see white panties patterned with blue diamonds peeking out from under the pale pink trim. “They are nice.” Gaudy, but nice. Locus leaned down, hand reaching out, and grunted as Felix shoved a foot against his chest to stop him.

“No touching.”

Locus cocked his head, watching Felix’s leg recoil and his body twist into a more comfortable position in the chair, slowly facing Locus. Without being asked, he braced his hands on the arm of the chair and sunk to his knees.

Felix extended one leg, then the other, resting his calves on Locus’ shoulders. “Soft?”

Turning his head, Locus brushed his cheeks against Felix’s stockings. He kissed the skin below his knee, breathing out a gentle sigh against the fabric. He looked up, vision blocked by Felix’s new underwear. The pink dress was pulled up higher, until Felix’s hand was disturbing the little blue bow tied at the top of his panties.

Locus moved to hold Felix’s leg, sliding up his thigh and pulling his shoulders back. He turned his head again, lips sliding along Felix’s leg, until he murmured, “Very soft.” 

A hum touched Locus’ ears and Felix pulled a leg back, holding his foot in front of Locus’ face. “Kiss it.”

Locus caressed his leg, leaning his head forward to kiss the arch of Felix’s foot. He kissed up, to the top of Felix’s ankle and stopped to look up at his partner, exhaling briefly. He was slow to traverse up Felix’s leg, up his knee and up between his thighs. Locus groaned as Felix crossed his legs around his neck, pressing Locus’ head between them. 

Locus spread his hands over Felix’s thighs, fingers curling under the garters and snapping them. The small noise Felix made spurred him on, mouthing over the top of his stockings. Locus lifted his head when he heard Felix moan, just far enough to see his partner working his hand over his underwear and teasing his thickening shaft over the hem. He tilted his head up to kiss the bulge in Felix's panties, eyes closed. 

As his partner mewled and openly stroked himself, Locus had to urge himself not to be distracted. He pushed in closer, kissing the ridge of Felix's cock beneath his underwear and feeling his hand moving along the shaft. 

Locus looked up, as if revering a god, to watch Felix play with himself. He watched as Felix toyed with his foreskin and whined and bucked into his own hand, fingers brushing over each individual frenum piercing as he touched. Locus licked his lips like a thirsty dog. He didn't ask to touch, instead tilting his head up to mouth over Felix's panties, pleased to hear his partner moan and twist under his lips. 

Felix's free hand knotted into his hair and pushes him back, leaving Locus tense and eager. He waited, waited until Felix had regained himself, so that he could turn his head and kiss Felix's wrist. The small noise of delight spurred him on. 

"You're beautiful," he breathed out, groaning as Felix twined both hand into his hair. Locus grunted as his partner yanked his head back, forcing him to look up. 

"No talking."

Felix pushed his head back between his thighs. Locus groaned, tasting sweat and pre when his face was pressed against Felix's clothed cock. He lapped at the cotton, tasting Felix’s body with only the thin layer of cloth between them.

He nosed the underwear down, until there was nothing between him and Felix's swollen shaft. He kissed the tip first, hot air pushing out of his chest and drawing up a keen from his partner before he finally drew in again, swallowing Felix into his mouth. Every sweet gasp Locus pulled from Felix was like an award, and he sought to be covered in the medals of Felix's pleasure. 

His palms spread over Felix's thighs and Locus worked to tug the panties down, still working his mouth over Felix's cock. He pulled off for a brief moment to catch his breath, gasping out a soft curse in Spanish before he licked a stripe along the underside of Felix's shaft. His teasing earned him a soft whimper, until he finally wrapped his lips around Felix once more to satisfy him. 

Felix's underwear hung off one ankle as he writhed and crowed in pleasure with his legs shaking on Locus' shoulders. One hand clutched the arm of the sofa chair and the other was tied tight in Locus' dreads. Locus listened to every small noise, every delightful song Felix squawked with every suckle and teasing lick. His teeth dragged over the frenum piercings like spikes of pleasure. Locus allowed himself to glance up and soak in the sight. The lovely sight of Felix, sweaty and shaking and his pretty dress ruffled and the strap sliding down his shoulder. Locus was slow to pull back, until he could shift and slowly slide up the chair to kiss over Felix's collarbone, until he finally met his lips. 

There was a point where they pulled back and both of them exhaled heavily, a mess between them as Felix urged Locus to continue touching, urged him to continue his wordless worship. As their breath mingled Locus cupped his partners cheeks in both hands and thumbed his freckles, bathing in the glorious glow of Felix's skin and his heady look, delighting in the way Felix turned into his hand, whining softly. 

Locus moved his hands under Felix's hips and waited for his partner to wrap his legs around his waist before he hoisted him up effortlessly. He groaned as he felt Felix's needy warmth against him. Nothing was worse than a haughty temptation like Felix. 

Locus laid Felix bare on the empty coffee table. He spread him out like a map and let his hands wander the wilds of his lands with reckless abandon. There was nothing to stop him from pleasing Felix like the disciple of a god. 

As he trailed lazy kisses down Felix's chest, over his abdomen, stopping at his navel, Locus waited and stared. He waited until Felix squirmed. He waited until his partner made the slightest noise and shifted his hips, pulled his knee up just to hike a leg over Locus' shoulder. He waited until Felix whimpered out his name before he touched him again, aching to hear Felix call out for him like that. He shuddered out a breath as he lapped at Felix's shaft, halted when Felix's hand interrupted him and stroked idly at the uncut foreskin. Locus' breath hitched when his partner tugged him forward, lips against the crown of his shaft. 

Felix mewled under his own hand, body shaking and dancing in the light of his own pleasure, until he finally came, painting Locus' lips and cheeks white. He was slow to stop, stroking his cock until the last few spurts of cum left him. He groaned and spread out on the coffee table, exhausted and spent. He purred with delight as Locus picked him up and carried him to the bedroom, completing the nightly ritual. 

Felix chewed on his bottom lip, staring at Locus as he carried him, and finally reached up to smudge a bit of semen from his lips. He fed it to himself with a snort, licking the tips of his fingers. 

"What?"

"Should have made you swallow."


End file.
